Without Magic
by amy2may
Summary: Battling high school & all the unexpected turns; Stella Summers, Musa Melody, Flora Rosalie, Bloom Sparks, Tecna Keen, Aisha Lay, Brandon Wolf, Riven Carter, Helia Bestow, Sky Sapphire, Timmy Tech, & Nabu Seer are all best friends. None of them are in a relationship, but when things fall apart they'll realize what they have when its gone. Bloom fans, be aware until the end!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Without Magic**

**Intro**

Hi, I'm Stella Summers! My best guy friends, Brandon Wolf, Sky Sapphire, Riven Carter (well sort of, when he's not distant), Timmy Tech, Helia Bestow, and Nabu Seer, can make my day. They're the most idiotic guys I know, but they're my favorite idiotic guys. My _best_ friends are: Musa Melody (best friend!), Flora Rosalie, Bloom Sparks, Tecna Keen, and Aisha Lay. We have all met when we were young, but now the girls are sixteen, and the guys and me, are seventeen (I kinda failed.) Every single one of the group clicked on the first day of school at Alfea Primary, sitting on the last bus. No, none of us are in a relationship, none of us like each other, we all just have a special bond with one another. Some more than others, like me; Musa and Brandon are my all time best friends! Though, Musa insists that Brandon likes me, so I have to argue back about Riven crushing on her. Musa and I act exactly like sisters, so we'll fight a lot, but both of us know that's the way of showing we care or that we love each other. On the other hand, Brandon is technically my brother, although we have much more in common than Musa and I.

I'm pretty much the "girliest" of the group. My favorite thing to do is shop with Bloom and Brandon (I need Bloom to agree on everything I buy and Brandon to tell me how I great I look in the clothes!)

Musa on the other hand, is the complete opposite of me (opposites attract!) She and I both dance, along with Aisha. I think the reason Musa enjoys dancing so much, is because of the music. She _can not_ live without a melody of some kind roaming through her head. During school, she'll hum, after school, she'll pull out her IPod, but my favorite thing she does, is sing! She sings like a freaking angel at slow songs, and sounds like a professional when she chooses something more hardcore!

Tecna, can remind me of Musa sometimes when it comes to IPods, or stage lighting for a concert, microphones, computers, any technical difficulty, she and Timmy as a team, wow. They both, together, are faster than a lightning strike when you're holding a metal rod! She seems very interested in that kind of stuff, same goes for Timmy. I'm surprised he hasn't put any interest into her, besides the fact she's just a friend. A _best_ friend, if you know what I mean!

Though, Flora and Helia could really care less about any of that stuff; shopping, music, or technology. Flora is in love with all things natural, beautiful, and plants! Her hometown, Linphea, explains it all. That place is overflowed with the most gorgeous plants, flowers, gardens, of ALL sorts! Both Flora and Helia are shy and quiet, but the most kind-hearted human-beings you'll ever meet!

Bloom is plain and simple, good-hearted, devoted, brave, but other's times, _way _to insecure! Everything has to be about her. We were best friends, until I slowly slid away to Musa. Bloom, could be really annoying when she got jealous, but she's still my friend and she's a pretty good one, too.

Aisha and Nabu are the newest members to our little "group." Aisha started school two years ago, and Nabu's first year was last year. They are literally brother and sister. No, they don't fight, but Nabu can read her mind. Those two, get along almost as great as me and Brandon do!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 1 (Stella's P.O.V)**

I woke up in the morning to hear, "Hurry Stella! It's the first day of school!" My dad is so impatient. Yet probably nervous that I'm going back to Alfea High School, but this year I'm a sophomore, but I'm supposed to be a junior with all of the guys. I am older than all of the boys, except Sky, Timmy, and Nabu, but the age difference was only by at least a month or two.

What got me to stand up, was the smell of my dad's delicious cooking. Well isn't your mom supposed to cook? No, because she left my father and me... they got a divorce, but I'm pretty clueless why. I guess she thought she could do better... I never was to excited about her since she pierced my dad's heart forever. She never comes to see me anymore, or never even did.

I sprinted into the kitchen of my huge house, down stairs, and quickly sat my butt down in my same-old pure white chair, with a golden stencil of a fairy on the palm of the chair, just because I think fairies are beautiful!

"Stella, can you set the plates and utensils out?" asked Daddy politely

"Sure," I stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "good morning, Daddy!" he just smiled, then stared back down at the eggs he was stirring around with a wooden spoon. Grabbing the forks, cups, and plates, I set them down, gently, on the table. My father walked over with a hot pan, holding it by the handle, and scooped some scrambled eggs down onto my plate, followed by sausage.

Afterwards, he grabbed the blender and poured some smoothie into the tall, glass cup. The color was magenta; blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries all mixed to one, and it tasted amazing!

"Thanks, Dad, but it's almost time to leave." I told him looking at the mouth-watering food. I wanted to finish, but I can't risk being late, again.

"Alright Stella, bye..." he didn't seem so happy, I guess not since he has to stay alone all day. By himself. No thanks to Mom.

I grabbed my car keys, then jumped into my luxury mercedes with bedazzled gems to coverthe _whole_ car. That kind of car sounds like it was _especially_ for me! You know why? Because it was!

Looking down at my watch, I noticed the time, 7:30! I gotta hurry, I always pick Brandon up since his parents haven't bothered to buy him a vehicle and both of them leave early for work, so somehow it's my job. I pulled up to Brandon's cute, white, medium sized house and he greeted me with his bright smile and a wave, since he was already waiting on the porch. He slung his red and gray book bag over his shoulder, reached for the car door, and slid into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Stella, ready to be a sophomore, but wait, you _should_ be a junior like me!"

"Thanks for the welcome..." I spat back at him

"I'm just kidding, Stel!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways shouldn't you have a car?"

"Whoops!" he said when he reached for the wheel and turned it back and forth. My shiny mercedes swayed all over the rode.

"Stop Brandon! Maybe that's why you don't have a car!"

"Shut up!" he teased and I giggled. Man, we're hilarious!

My foot slammed on the breaks, oops, didn't notice we were already at school.

"And you have your license!" Brandon rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Wow, Stella really sucks at driving, to bad she's my best friend, plus she has to drive me to school every morning! When I rolled my eyes, I noticed a figure standing and waving, more like stalking us. Though, it was just Musa and the rest of the crew happily ready for the first day of school, unlike me. We came to a complete stop and Stella glared over to me and grinned, then took the key out the ignition.

"Well, are you just gonna sit in the car all day?" she asked, breaking my thoughts. She was already out of the car peeking her head in the door.

"I'd rather sit in here than go to class and listen to nothing but crap." I replied. She now rolled her eyes, and just gave me a crummy look.

"I love you, Brandon, but get your _butt_, out of my car."

"Well that's the nicest way to tell me you love me."

"I was just blessed with that!" she closed the car door and I finally got out, guess I have to obey her since she's my ride. We were greeted with a hug by Musa and a "hello" or "hey" from everyone else. Sky and Stella are my best friends out of the whole group, but then again, Sky is sometimes jealous of Stella. I do spend a lot of time with her, but she's my sister, basically. Sky is giving her that look, now. He's jealous, but he never admits to it


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble On the First Floor

**Sky's P.O.V**

Of course, it's Stella and Brandon... together. I better get over it, because it'll never change, but he's never away from her. Most of the time, I just wish Stella could go hang out with Musa, or anyone, but just leave Brandon to be free once in a while! I was pretty tight with Stella, before she literally ditched Bloom for Musa. Bloom is my best friend, but I wish we had more than just friendship. Yes I know, mushy-gooshy crap, but I do. She's just so awesome... and amazing.

"Hey, Sky!" Flora's voice stopped my daydreaming, "we're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

**Flora's P.O.V**

I wonder what's up with Sky. He seems a little down, maybe Bloom can talk to him, he seems to tell her every little detail about anything, or everything.

"Hey, Bloom!" I whispered, "You should go talk to Sky, he's looking kind of down."

"Yeah, it's probably of the spoiled princess over there!" she tilted her head over to Stella.

"Bloom! Please, don't be rude! We're best friends, don't start with that stuff, I beg of you!"

"I can't help her crap, Flora!" I sniffed a bit. What's wrong with Bloom? I kept all my focus on my feet, concentrated on the floor, trying to block my tears from spilling out. I'm very sensitive... very, most people know that and be careful with my feelings, but I can't blame Bloom, she's just upset.

"Oh Flora, I didn't mean it! I'm just up-"

"set," I completed her sentence, "don't worry about it, sweetie!" I grinned, not showing my teeth, but my smile was big enough to cover the school.

"Thanks... I just get all worked up over nothing. I'm still... kind of in denial since she pretty much _dumped_ me for Musa."

"Don't think like that, you and Aisha are pretty close, and getting closer every time you two talk. Even you and Tecna are bonding often! Think positive, dear, trust me!"

"I guess you're right, but I'm still angry about those two!"

"Well, I can't heal that, only you, Muse, and Stel can, but you can help heal someone!" I told her filled with joy, "Sky!" I whispered in her ear.

"I will, thanks for everything, Flo!" she called back heading towards her "prince charming." I knew he had strong feelings for her, I also know she feels the same. I am pretty heartfelt, so I can really notice these things. I just wish I could sense how my best friend in the entire world feels...

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I sped walked up to Sky, right behind him so he wouldn't notice, maybe I could eavesdrop a little, just a _tiny_ bit!

"Nabu, shut up!" Sky shouted out, but only for him and Nabu to really hear.

"Look man, I'm just trying to help, but if you don't want it-"

"No, sorry bro, but I'm just fried."

"What's wrong Sky?"

"Stella and Brandon I mean look at them!" both of their heads turned toward Stella and Brandon. They were laughing and nudging each other. I was getting butterflies in my stomach... was Sky jealous? Does he like Stella? Is he jealous because they're so close? Now I really should get rid of that brat! And I think I know how...

"Bloom?" Sky snapped me back to reality

"Sorry, hey Sky! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bloom."

"You're not going to tell _me_? Your _best _friend?"

"Fine, but don't judge. I'd wish Brandon would stop hanging out with Stella so much!"

"W-why?"

"Um, because I want my best friend back."

"Yeah. Me too!" I stomped away in anger, leaving Sky in confusion. I can't believe him... I just can't. Tears threatened to drop, but I shook my head and blinked multiple times to force them back into my eyes. How dare she? But, why am I feeling like this. It's just Sky... just my best friend, or is he more?

I stopped at my top locker and rested my head on the cold metal. My head felt rested as I ran my fingers through my long, red hair. I slung my book bag off my shoulder and dropped it on the ground to put my combination in: 18, 32, 7. Took things out, put things in, but I spotted something hanging in my locker. It was a photo of me and the girls, but me and Stella were right by each other's side, like she said she would always be, but lied. She'd never be there for me, only I was there for her when she needed to choose a new outfit or advice for her hair or which guy she should go out with! What did she do for me? Let me carry her shopping bags, tell her how "beautiful" she is in dresses, and watch her get pampered! She's so spoiled rotten!

I closed my locker with a loud, echoing shut. The sound passes through the hallway, while everyone glared. Waving, blushing, and smiling, I turned away. That couldn't of been anymore embarrassing! My hatred for princess started to really grow as I thought deeper and deeper. When I arrived at my first class I didn't even listen, just watched the stupid blonde. Gosh, she's so freaking irritating!

**Stella's P.O.V**

In first period, Musa sat right behind me, while Brandon was on my right side, and Flora on my left. Bloom really looked distant from us, giving me the "death-glare" as I call it. Her eyes looked black, but why? Oh well, her problem not mine!

"Hey Stel, we need to go dress shopping tonight!" Musa reminded me

"Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot about the dance this Friday night!" it was a "back to school" dance, just to welcome us back.

"How could you forget? You've been talking non-stop about your hair!" giggled Flora

"I don't know, but Brandon, you can't come with this time!" I faced to turn him.

Shocked, he turned to me and stopped talking to Sky, "Wait what? I always go with you, Stella! Why change your mind? It's like our thing!"

"I know, but this time it'll be a surprise!" I winked

"Alright, but this will be the one and _only_ time!" Brandon clarified

"Okay, but I don't know. I can't promise you anything!"

"And why not?"

"Because, what if I want it to be a surprise again?"

"Well I'd have to make you deal with it!" he slightly grinned

Rolling my eyes, I replied back, "No promises!" playfully, he punched my shoulder, so I smacked the back of his head lightly.

Delighted, I sat up straight and smiled back at him like a good-girl.

"Gosh, you irritate me!" Brandon chuckled

"Tell me about it..." Bloom rudely whispered, but _I_ heard it as clear as day.

"Excuse me?" I gave her _my_ death-stare

"You heard me, _loud_ and _clear_!" she spat back

"What is your problem?" Musa stood up pointing at her with a "Musa tude."

"Oh shut up, freak. Gonna go cry to your mommy? Actually wait, you don't _have _a mom!" Bloom shouted above all the other students which silenced them. Musa's hand lowered and clutched her fists, fighting the tears.

**Musa's P.O.V**

How dare she just say that. They all know my mother passed away when I was young, and _she knows _not to bring it up!

"Okay Bloom, what the crap?" Riven called out, "That was freaking unexpected!" Bloom just rolled her eyes at Riven, she's about to make me swing...

"Sorry Riven, where exactly is your mom?" she replied with her smart aleck attitude. That's it! She knows Riven's mom left them when he was young, just like Stella! My fist got tighter and I rose it up into the air, then hit her straight across her "precious" face.

At first she was speechless, she didn't suspect me to actually go that far, but guess what _dear_? I did.

Stella gasped and put her hand over her mouth, but I could hear her silent laughs she tried to hold in, but to bad Stella sucks and busted out with laughter! Ha, Stella's the best! I could tell Bloom was getting frustrated with this, but she got even angrier when Riven joined in with Stella, but he thought it was a comedy show and couldn't stop his laughter. I could see Bloom's face change in color from tan to bright red, steam was about to come out of her ears! Oh this was great, but it got better when Sky stood up.

"Musa you asked for it!" Sky's fist was right in front of my nose, until Stella grabbed it and tried to twist it.

"Crap, why do you have to be so freaking strong?" she trudged

"I've about had it with you Stella Summers!" he exclaimed and swung his fist right under her chin, but Brandon stopped it right on cue with his right hand.

"Sky, try me." calmly Brandon told him. Sky's hand dropped almost exactly after Brandon told him too.

**Aisha's P.O.V**

Quietly, Flora, Tecna, and I just watched the drama. I can't believe Musa actually punched Bloom and Sky almost hit Stella! Honestly, I was about to hurt all of them. This was stupid! Why was Bloom being a snitch, anyways? And what the crap is Sky's issue? He has no reason to even touch Stella, despite the fact he almost injured her! But hey, let's give Musa some props for hitting the prep!

**Flora's P.O.V**

I think I'm going to hyperventilate! I can't believe any of them! Oh no, don't cry Flora... just don't cry. The feeling of a warm hand on my shoulder, comforted me. It was Helia. I looked up at him standing right by my side, his warm, friendly smile gave me goosebumps.

"Everything will be alright, Flora," he mumbled in my ear. I just nodded and hugged him tightly. He had an effect on me, if I was in Helia's arms, nothing bad would happen. Everything is safe.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Silence struck out between all of us. Wow, what just happened? Oh, I know! Bloom!

"Aw, Bloom you're so adorable! But you won't be for long!"

I started that sentence out innocent and adorable, but that didn't last long when I headed over toward her, but Brandon's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't, Stel." he cooed

"Fine. I guess it'll be Sky!" I swung, but he ducked, grabbed my arm, and twisted it back.

"Ow, Sky, let me go, freak!" I decided how he was going to let me go. I lifted my foot and kicked him in the shin, but that really didn't help. He wrenched my left hand out of Brandon's grip and twisted that too.

"Ow, Sky!" I screamed, but he just enjoyed this. Flora dug her head in Helia's chest and Brandon stepped forward, and out of no where, BAM! Brandon just slapped Sky, grabbed me, ran into the hallway, and outside the building! Behind us, there was Musa and Riven following.

"Brandon! You're a freaking maniac!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"You do know we're gonna get expelled for this?" Riven stated

Brandon giggled, "Yep, so that means let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4: Together, We'll Find A Way

We ran around the building, but had no idea where to go. Our towns weren't very close to the school, but then it hit me. I looked below us.

"Down there!" I called out

"Stella, I don't think I'm the only maniac. You're crazy, we have no idea where that even leads to!" Brandon pointed out

"Well it's pretty much the only thing we can do," said Musa

"I like your enthusiasm!" I cheered. We stepped onto a steep hill and tried to keep from slipping and falling all the way down. When you get done climbing down the hill, there's a forest. Time to wing it!

Brandon and Riven easily made it down, but Musa and I were having issues, so both Riven and Brandon, grabbed our hands and supported us.

"Thanks," Musa blushed and that gave me the urge to nudge her, but I didn't since they were gazing into each others' eyes, it was so sweet until Brandon cleared his throat to get their attention. Riven laughed faintly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay guys, let's head in there..." I gulped. The forest was almost pitch black, since all the trees covered any sun, but only some light got through. It was like the depths of the ocean!

**Riven's P.O.V**

Somehow, I get sucked into this stuff. It was always Musa and Stella getting us in trouble, but this time it was Brandon and Musa! Heck, this is gonna be pretty fun, maybe spending time with Muse won't bite.

"This is creepy..." Stella choked out

"It'll be fine, Stel! It's just dark, that's all." cooed Brandon

"I wouldn't bet on that," Stella snorted back then Brandon rolled his eyes

"They act like little kids around each other, don't they?" asked Musa

"Ha, yeah. He's in love you know?"

Musa's eyes shot open, "What? With who!"

"Look beside him. Her."

**Musa's P.O.V**

I nearly screamed! Brandon loves Stella! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my freaking gosh! I knew it!

"Wait, how do you know?" I questioned

"Please Musa, look at him, look at his eyes."

"He only gives Stella those eyes, doesn't he?" Riven nodded. Something came over me, I don't know what though, but I grabbed Riven's warm, soft hand. He didn't seem to care, so he gripped my hand in comfort. I smiled to myself, watching the ground, secretly admiring me and Riven's hands connected.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Hey Stel, look behind you." I whispered and she followed instructions and flipped out.

"Brandon! They're holding hands!" she mumbled her screams

"Ha, I thought you should-" Musa grabbed Stella backwards and told her something, but I couldn't hear.

"Ha ha Muse, real cute."

"I'm telling the truth, even Riven knows!"

"It's true, I do." Riven admitted

This made me laugh a little. Riven could make me laugh even if he doesn't try. It just the way he says or does things.

"See if Riven admits something, it's true!" pleaded Musa

"I want to hear it from him and _only_ him!"

"Stop being so stubborn, you should be excited since you like him to." Stella's face became blank

"Yeah, I mean no, but. Gosh Musa, you suck!" Stella answered back

What are they talking about?

"Gee, thanks Stella. You suck too!"

"Okay ladies, break it up!" Riven commanded

When Riven didn't look Stella and Musa both stuck out their tongues at each other. Stella is the most childish person I know. It's not bad, she's really adorable when she does.

**Flora's P.O.V**

What just happen? One moment, it was like every single day, best friends walking down the hall and the next moment everyone is punching each other! This is so awful! Ms. Griselda could walk in any moment... to bad that moment is now.

"Students take your seats, now." Griselda demanded and immediately, we took our seats in silence.

"Say here if you're here:

Amaryl"

"Here"

"Bishop"

"Here"  
"Bloom"

"Here" she spoke, almost not understandable

"Darko"

"Here"

"Flora"

"Here" I sniffled

"Francis"

"Here"

"Galatea"

"Here"

"Jared"

"Here"

"Aisha"

"Here"

"Kiros"

"Here"

"Luna"

"Here"

"Tecna"

"Here"

"Timmy"

"Here"

"Mirta"

"Here"

"Helia"

"Here"

"Nova"

"Here"

"Nabu"

"Here"

"Priscilla"

"Here"

"Sky"

"Here" he grumbled

"Stella" it was silent. Does anyone know where Ms. Stella Summers is?" no one answered.

"Okay, Musa?" silence. "Where is Stella and Musa!" she shouted. Ms. G knows if those two are missing together, it's bad.

"Never mind that. There are two more missing seats. Where is Brandon and Riven? Flora, are you crying, dear? Bloom and Sky, why in the world are your faces swollen? Tell me what is going on this instance!"

"Um well, Stella, Musa, Brandon, and Riven all ran away." I replied

"What!"

"See Bloom and Stella started to fight with words at first, but then Bloom kind of brought up Musa and Riven's parents... and Musa punched her. Then Sky got fed up, he almost hit Musa and Stella, but Brandon protected Stella and slapped him. That's when they ran out of the school before anything else happen, I have no idea where they're at! No towns are close and if Stella drove, we'd hear, and there are security cameras near the cars, though." I explained, tears started to pour. I was so afraid! Where are they? Oh, they're all going to get expelled and none of them can survive it! Knowing that whole group is full of risk-takers and daredevils, who knows what they're getting into!

"Oh my goodness, Bloom and Sky, go to the nurse and detention afterwards! Flora who else knew exactly what was going on?"

"Um, Helia, Aisha, Tecna, Nabu, and Timmy." I hesitated

"All of you, come with me."

I gulped and Helia took my hand.


	5. Chapter 5: This Is the Stuff

I_ gulped and Helia took my hand._

* * *

"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. They're all smart, they can get through this, Flora." his soothing voice calmed my nerves. I was still nervous, though; it's true they are smart enough to handle themselves, but why are we going with Ms. Griselda? This could get really ugly.

We were approaching the office when I noticed Helia and I were still hand-in-hand. I smiled, looking up at his glorious face, covered by some of his blue hair. He grinned back at me, showing all of his pearl, white teeth. Ah, he was so beautiful!

"Are you ready, Flo?" he asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, ready!" he interrupted my thoughts. When entered the office and Ms. G lead us into a small room, which got crowded quick after the first few people stepped in. It was the counselor, Ms. Griffin! Now I suppose we have to explain to her what happen. I took a seat next to Bloom and Sky, while everyone else stood behind us. There was a huge window, which showed Ms. Griffin what was going on in the hallways. Before she closed the blinds, I saw the police on the chase for them.

"Oh no..." I mumbled for only me to hear. My hand shot out of my lap and over my mouth. They were going to get caught, and when that happens they may end up in prison! This was seriously bad...

**Stella's P.O.V**

We were still walking, my feet started to ache, I have no idea where we are going, and we're lost. It feels like we've walked a few miles away from the school, but that doesn't smoothen everything out. My best friends punched their best friends and now I feel like a criminal cause we're on the freaking run! Great. This. Sucks.

"So Stel, admit it." Musa nudged me

"Okay! Fine I admit it! Are you happy?"

"Do you mean it?" she questioned, raising one eyebrow up and leaving the other one down. I hate it when she does that!

1. I feel intimidated

2. I still haven't accomplished that, yet!

"Yes," I huffed, "I mean it."

"I knew it! I told you! I told you!"

"Musa, now isn't the time to gloat."

"And why is that?"

"Because you just punched someone in the face, Flora is probably loosing her mind by now, and we have no freaking idea where we're at"

"That doesn't mean I can't brag!" I just rolled my eyes, and out of nowhere Musa pushed me towards Brandon, then gestured me to catch up with him.

"Go!" she whispered loud enough for me to hear. I got caught up with Brandon

"Hey," I squeaked out. Crap, I think I'm getting nervous around him. Why now? I've known him forever and _now_ I'm getting nervous? This sucks.

"Ha, hey Stel. Any reason for the squeak, Minnie Mouse?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarious!"

"I know!"

"You're a pathetic guy, Brandon"

"I'm your best pathetic guy, though, so I blame you"

"You're getting smart with me now, huh? Gosh you annoy me when you do that"

"I live to annoy you!"

"Yeah, I know! You're very successful at your goal!"

_"I know"_

"Sh! Guys you hear that?" I stopped suddenly, and everyone else did to

"It has to be the cops!" exclaimed Riven

"_Why_ would you know this Riven?" Musa tapped her foot, then smirked, "I'm just kidding, but what are we gonna do?" Riven rolled his eyes

"Run?" I asked

"It's pretty much the only thing we can do," agreed Brandon, "so let's go!" he grabbed my hand while Riven grabbed Musa's once again, and we ran for it.

I couldn't help but to blush at the sight of our hands gripped tightly together, it wasn't anything special really, but it made me smile anyways. Not to long after running, Brandon blocked us from going any farther.

"What is it? Oh." I said before I noticed the long, wide, deep lake in front of us

"See it now?" Brandon breathed heavily, still not letting go of my hand

"Thanks for the sarcasm-"

"Guys stop flirting, what are we going to do?" snapped Riven, cutting me off

"Let's just run around it!" I suggested

"To wide," Musa responded

"Still, we have to go-" I started until I heard the cops yelling

"This way!" the police called

"We have to go!" I yelled not covering the fear in my voice

"Let's just go left, it's our only choice" Brandon said, tugging my arm, and leading our group. I decided not to argue about going to the right side, I just played follow-the-leader. He was such a leader and it was pretty attractive. Gosh Stella, shut up! Be focused! _Focus._

"Brandon, stop!" I screamed

"Stella! What is it?" I think I scared the living crap out of him

"Musa, Riven! Where are they!" his eyes widen when he heard these words

"Oh my gosh... Stella..." forget this tough act, Stella. I dropped on my knees, releasing his hand. Tears dwelled up in my eyes.

"Crap, Brandon! Anything could happen to them!"

* * *

**A/N **

**So thanks for reading my story! How do you like it? Where do you think Riven and Musa are at? What will Flora have to explain? Will they get caught by the police?**

**Give me some suggestions! Anyways thanks a lot! My schedule will be everyday, sometimes twice a day! Hope you enjoy and please keep reading on, it gets a lot better!**


	6. Chapter 6: Woke Up With Wood

"Brandon, stop!" I screamed

_"Stella! What is it?" I think I scared the living crap out of him_

_"Musa, Riven. Where are they!" his eyes widen when he heard these words_

_"Oh my gosh... Stella..." forget this tough act, Stella. I dropped onto my knees, releasing his hand. Tears dwelled up in my eyes._

_"Crap, Brandon! Anything could happen to them!"_

* * *

"Stella, it'll be okay." he lend me his hand and supported me off the ground, then wrapped his arms around my waist. I _did not_ want anything to interrupt this.

My strong act went away as I cried on his shoulder, but my tears dropped silently. I don't like anyone to see me cry, so hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Stella?" crap, he noticed.

I sniffled, quickly wiping my tears away, but I didn't face him, "Yeah?"

Too bad he spun me around to face him. Though, I loved to admire his sincere smile!

He started to wipe my tears away, "It'll be okay. It always is, isn't it?"

"I don't recall any other time we've had like this." I told him, shaking in fear. He was silent, squeezing me tighter in the comfort of his arms. I wanted to melt. I'm in love with the feeling of his warm hands, stroking my cheek.

**Musa's P.O.V**

"Riven, I'm not sure about this." I informed him, he wasn't able to protest against Brandon, so he found that proving him wrong this way was the _best_ way.

"Musa, have trust in me!" he called, looking over his shoulder

"They could be scared to death, Riven! We should of told them, or just listened!" he stopped and took both of my hands, pulling me closer.

"Musa, you know me, I can't follow any rules besides mine." I giggled, well at least he was honest! Still, I wasn't comfortable leaving my best friend. I pulled out of his arms and crossed mine.

"I know, Riven, but this is pretty bad. Stella could breakdown or get extremely mad!"

"Well that means she's just worried, everything will be fine!"

"I don't want her to be worried, though!"

"She'll be worried if we're there or not-"

"Yes, but it'll kill her if she thinks of something bad happening to us! Riven why can't you-" he cut me off with the feeling of his warm lips pressed up against mine. My eyes shot open, but slowly closed after accepting the fact he was kissing me!

We broke away at least after a minute, one that I wanted to last forever... but sadly, it didn't. After that, I was all in on his plan.

"Okay, you have been forgiven," I laughed

"So what I'm hearing is-"

"I'm in!"

"I like that, let's get to it, Muse!" he hooked hands and headed on. Oh crap, he's freaking good at persuading!

**Flora's P.O.V**

After explaining it all, Ms. Griselda was back at class, teaching. Too bad all of us were still giving Ms. Griffin answers. I hate drama!

At this point, both Bloom and Sky had ice packages held up to their faces. Oh, Stella would of thought this was priceless... I miss them!

"Flora!" Griffin called, "Stay with us dear, please where did they run to?"

"All I know is that they ran outside the door at the end of our hall, sorry"

"It's alright, we'll find them soon with the cops searching for them"

"Ms. Griffin, if you don't mind me by asking, what if they went into the woods?" Nabu asked

"Oh no. I didn't think of that! If they did, I hope they find a way out..."

"What? Why?" Aisha exclaimed in shock, I was afraid now. I knew they were in there. It's something Musa or Stella would suggest.

"Well many poisonous plants and bugs roam around in there, including ferocious animals like bears and wolves. Oh goodness, drinking the lake water or eating any plants and/or berries would be the worst thing they do!"

I gulped, "Why...?"

"The lake water could cause any of the to become very ill and any of the plants located in there could kill them, or at the best, they could become extremely sick!"

I buried my face in my hands, "They went in there! They had to! I know Musa and Stella, that's the first place either of them would point out! Oh why couldn't it have been me! I'm good with plants! I could of helped them! They can die any minute! We have to help search for them, please! I beg of you!" I screeched in horror. This was awful! What if they're not found! Oh my goodness, I don't know what could happen! Anything could happen! They've been out there for hours! It's all my fault! If I haven't of told Bloom to talk to Sky, she would of never gotten so upset! I should of done something like get a teacher! Gosh Flora, why didn't you do anything!

My heart was breaking. I cried many, many tears. My best friends could be dead and it's all because I didn't act sooner! Again, felt that warm, soft hand on my shoulder, Helia. I jumped out of my seat and squeezed him very tightly, and he squeezed me back. I'm so glad I have Helia to be here for me, even if I am very sensitive with these kind of things, but I wasn't the only one crying; all of us girls were, including Bloom.

"Everyone, please calm down! Let us pack some materials you'd need for the journey. We'll send you out there to redeem them. Keep in mind you will be given food, water, and a walkie-talkie, to keep contact with me. Don't eat the plants and don't drink any of the lake water and avoid bugs! This is a mission I want you to take without supervision by your side, students. Be careful, I'll pack your things. Everyone go, but Sky and Bloom, you'll stay with me."

"But Ms. Griffin-" Sky began

"No buts!" Nabu giggled at the sound of that, "If the Stella, Musa, Brandon, or Riven see either of you, they'll never agree to come back! Sorry if your in denial, but you'll have to sit this one out." I know when Bloom heard that she had to think of something...

Stella's P.O.V

Me and Brandon decided to start walking again.

"Brandon, are you starving to?" I asked, clutching my stomach

"Yeah, but I'm just keeping my mind off of it. I'm not so sure about the plants around here"

"What about some of the berries? I've seen like a thousand!"

"I don't know Stella, but we can go a while without food, it's water that we need to keep us hydrated"

"That's true, but there's no way I'm drinking that discussing lake water! I don't even want to touch it, forget the fact of me putting it in my mouth and swallowing!"

"Stella, I want to keep you safe. Please listen, would you rather die and leave your closet to Musa or drink water and get over it a few minutes later?"

"Crap, why are you so right all the freaking time!"

"Come on, Stel," I followed him and we crouched down at the edge of the lake and cupped our hands full of water.

"Ew!" I exclaimed

"On three, we'll drink it together, okay?"

"Fine. No holding back?"

"No holding back!" he assured, "One, two, three!" we gulped down the water


	7. Chapter 7: Love At First Might

_"On three, we'll drink it together, okay?"_

_"Fine. No holding back?"_

_"No holding back!" he assured, "One, two, three!" we gulped down the water_

* * *

"I guess that wasn't that bad" I grinned

"I told you!"

"Ha ha, shut up!" I nudged him

"So you just nudged me?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You know we're right next to a lake, right?"

"I don't like where you're going with this..."

"I can easily push you in"

"Dittos for you!" he asked for it! I grabbed his hand and threw him in, but his grip was to strong to break out of, I was going with him.

"Ah! Brandon!" I shrieked and splashed him

"Ha ha, you were asking for it!"

"Funny, I thought same thing about you!" well we were soaking wet and so were our clothes! My hair that I take forever to do, probably looks like a mess!

"Brandon, my hair! Does it look okay?"

"It looks great, Stel"

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said with confidence

"Fine, but I wouldn't listen to anyone, but you." I smiled and he did to. I fell in love with his chocolate eyes, when our eyes met.

"Ow, crap! Did we check for leaches?" I tried to humor that moment by laughing faintly, but Brandon flipped out.

"Oh freak, Stella! Are you okay?" but before I could answer him back he picked me up out of the water and set me down on the extremely healthy, green grass.

"I hate the outdoors!" I exclaimed in disgust, flicking leaches off my body, mostly my legs.

"Ha, sorry Stel!" he innocently smirked and rubbed the back of his neck

"Hey don't sweat it, I attract a lot of things!"

"Wow, cheesy much?"

"Look who's talking!" I flung my arms up in the air while he rolled his eyes

"Hey Stel, did you feel that?"

"Feel what-" but I was cut off by the sound of thunder. Crap! This day keeps getting better and better...

"Where can we go? If we don't take cover, you and I will freeze to death!" I couldn't argue, the lake water was warm, but not enough and we are talking about a forest with almost completely no sun.

"Gee, I hate it when you're right! I don't see-" I stopped myself to find rain pouring on my face. Well great. Just great. I was wearing a pink t-shirt, white booty shorts, and bright orange Converse, I'm in no condition for this. It's even worse, because we're already wet! Gosh, this sucks big time!

"Well, too late for attempting to keep ourselves dry!" he smiled widely. Gosh, I think his smile could be accused as a weapon. That bright smile can persuade you to do anything. It was perfect.

"Uh huh," I sounded freaking retarded, but his smile hypnotized me.

"Earth to Stella!"

"What! Oh, ha. Sorry!" then I realized, we're still standing in the rain like idiots, "Um Brandon, we're fail at this keeping dry thing."

"Oh well, we couldn't get anymore soaked than this!"

"Besides, I love the rain!" just like I love you...

**Musa's P.O.V**

Ugh, I hate rain! It is freezing!

It was pouring down while me and Riven searched for a place to stay. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. We may have to spend the night in these freaky woods and I'm starving to death!

"Hey Musa, look over here!" Riven shouted, pointing to some rock formation that looks like an arch.

I breathed in relief, "Riven!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Now I have a surprise for you," I told him in excitement, "look over there!" It was Flora and the rest of the gang, but Bloom and Sky. For suckish days, this one was pretty good. I got my life dream. Riven!

"My transponer seems to be busted!" Timmy exclaimed scratching the top of his head

"Oh no! Flora, try the walkie-talkie!" Tecna demanded

"Okay," she flipped a nozzle and the device flipped on, "Ms. Griffin! Come in! Are you there?"

"I'm here, Flora. Have you found anyone yet?" she asked

"Sadly, no and it's raining horribly! We need to know what time it is though, do you have it on ya?"

"It's only 4:30, but time's running out! At 7:00, start heading back. Even though there are still police searching, they'll retrieve at 9:00 and try again tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, thank you. Bye..." Flora leaned her head down and sighed. "This is awful. What if we don't find them tonight?"

"Flora, don't think of that! You're the it's positive person I know! Don't ever think negative!" out of no where Helia grabbed Flora and kissed her passionately. Tecna and I admired how adorable it was.

They were a good amount of distance away from me and Riven, so I guess they haven't noticed us, yet. When Flora broke the kiss, she blushed the brightest color of pink I have ever seen! Riven whistled after the kiss to embarrass the two, and that's when they noticed us!

"Riven!" I scolded, but when Flora saw my face, she got overwhelmed.

"Musa! Musa! Musa! I was so worried!" she screamed her head off in relief and tightly hugged me, leaving my face purple afterwards. Hugs went around and I had to hug Riven one more time. Spending hours with him was irritating, but probably the best few hours I've ever had in my life! When I hugged him, it wasn't just a hug, it was a jump into his arms. My feet slung around his stomach and his hands on my waist. I pecked him on the lips one last time. Today we started off as friends and ended off a best friends.

Breaking my thoughts, "Where's Stella and Brandon?" Tecna asked holding onto Timmy's hand

"Riven would you like to explain?" I glared at him with my hands on my waist, after leaping out of his grip.

"No, no, I insist do it. She is your best friend!"

"Either way, I still blame you! Okay, Flora don't freak, but we have no idea. See we heard he cops and Brandon randomly tugged Stella to the left, but Riven had to follow his own directions and run right!"

"But because I went right, they found us!" he gave me an evil smirk. By this time, the rain had stopped. Right on cue to!

"I'm not going to flip, but Ms. Griffin said we had to be back by 7:00 and the cops will retrieve at 9:00. I just hope we'll have luck!" I don't have a good feeling about this, I'm not so sure if we'll be lucky this time... sorry, Stel. Gr, butterflies are back!

"Quick question!" said Aisha, "You didn't eat the berries or plants did you? Or did you drink the lake water?"

"No, why?" I replied

"It's poisonous! I'm so glad you're okay!" Tecna finished her statement

Don't worry Stel, we're coming. I don't care what Griffin says, I can't leave my best friend out here to die. Help is on the way.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Well my curls are ruined and I'm freezing. Right now Brandon is looking for some firewood, I insisted to help, but he didn't allow it. Gosh, why is he so stubborn? Something could happen to him! I might as well help out. I grabbed some berries and different plants, dropped them on a slab of wood, and cut them up with a stick. The sun started to set, making every inch of the forest darker than it already was.

I think I've been hanging out with Musa for to long, because I started to hum as I took a bowl-like rock from the lake and filled with water.

"When Brandon gets back I'll warm the water up and we can finally eat!" I told myself and began to hum the same tune I was before. My work didn't feel complete, so I decided to look for wood, too. Why the crap does it have to be so freaking dark! In the area we were "camping in" had the most sunlight shining through the leaves, that's the reason why the water was pretty warm.

"Stella?" I heard Brandon's voice, but I didn't answer. There was a cave right in front of my face. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap! Slowly I backed up, hopefully bears did not live in there! I pivoted around and ran as fast as I could, lugging around the few sticks and tiny limbs I picked up.

"Hey Stel, what's wrong? See a ghost?"

"No! I saw a cave that probably is the home to freakish bears that can scratch the precious skin off your face!"

"Stel, calm down! They're just bears and besides, I'd never let them get ahold of my 'precious' face!"

"Oh I was just kidding about your face being precious, we all know mine wins! But they're not just bears, they can kill us and I've been living life to the fullest and I still have more trouble to get into!"

"Yes I'm happy to know you just dissed my face, but it'll be fine. Nothing will happen and if something does, I'll allow them to take my face first"

"Aw, really? That's one of the weirdest and sweetest things you've ever said!"

"I've got that kind of charm," he winked

"Brandon, do you think Musa and Riven are okay? I mean, they've been gone for a while and they just disappeared"

"Well maybe the cops got them and took them back to the school or-"

"Brandon, hearing that the cops kidnapped them does not make me feel any better!"

"Well I think they'd rather be there than here"

"Yeah, that's true. I wonder what time is it?"

"Dunno, it's probably 6:00 or 7:00"

"Um, do you know how to fish?"

"No idea!"

"Well why don't we get this fire started?"

"Alright," we started to build the fire. I stacked the sticks up on each other and Brandon rubbed two strong branches pieces together and sparks began to fly, literally.

"That's so cool!" I cheered as Brandon showed me a fire routine him and Sky learned for some kind of tradition. He spun the sticks round and round and threw them into the sky, which frightened me the first time he did it, but he caught it!

"How'd you learn to do that!" I clapped, very impressed

"Just did, it was pretty easy but never mind that," he said taking his torches and lighting up our fire, "I showed you mine now you show me yours"

"I kinda don't want to..."

"Come on Stel, we had a deal!"

"Fine, but I don't do this because my best friend can own me!"

"Okay, go!"

"And this stays between us, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" I told Brandon if he shows me his hidden talent, I'll show him mine. I cleared my throat and began to sing on of Musa's originals, Heart of Stone. Again, I'm okay, but Musa is perfect!

"I had enough of rainy days, so say you're sorry, it's too late.

My life has just begun I'll be okay.

That's why I'm walking out the door, how you love my heart of stone.

Now I'm gonna stop singing for you, okay?" I sung that last part in tune to him, just for my amusement!

"Wow. How come I didn't know you could sing?"

"Because I don't sing. "

"You should"

"Nah, Musa's better and it's her dream, I'd rather her be the musical person of the group"

"I guess whatever makes you happy, Stel, but you should try it sometime" I didn't reply back. I wish I could, but I should stick to shopping, I have a feeling Musa wouldn't be very happy, though she doesn't know I can. Crap, if I didn't love Brandon so much I'd explode on him!

I sighed and shivered a little. Again, I hate the outdoors! We sat in front of the fire in awkward silence.

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have have a date for the dance Friday do you?"

My heart skipped a beat,"No!"

"Would you like to go with one of my friends?" what in the world did he just ask me?

"What? No! Why don't you understand! Gah, Brandon!" I threw my arms in the air, "Are you freaking blind? How could you ask me that kind of question to my face? I love you!" my hands shot over my lips and my eyes widened. Oh my gosh, I just said that. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth right in front of him.

He smiled his breathtaking smile, but it was huge. Bigger than usual.

"You mean it?" he asked, pushing himself off the ground

"I-I um. Ha, nice weather, huh?"

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the little cliff hanger, but I can't help it. c: Anyways, hope you liked it! Why in the freaking world would Brandon ask such a stupid question? And aw, Flora and Helia's first kiss, along with Musa and Riven's! Tell me how you liked the last question Stella asked Brandon! xD Well, hope you liked it and I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: To Be or Not To Be

_"Stella?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You don't have a date for the dance Friday do you?"_

_My heart skipped a beat,"No!"_

_"Would you like to go with one of my friends?" what in the world did he just ask me?_

_"What? No! Why don't you understand! Gah, Brandon!" I threw my arms in the air, "Are you freaking blind? How could you ask me that kind of question to my face? I love you!" my hands shot over my lips and my eyes widened. Oh my gosh, I just said that. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth right in front of him._

_He smiled his breathtaking smile, but it was huge. Bigger than usual._

_"You mean it?" he asked, pushing himself off the ground_

_"I-I um. Ha, nice weather, huh?"_

* * *

He chuckled, "No, for real, Stel, did you mean it?"

Sighing again, I replied, "Yes..." He walked closer and gently grabbed my wrists

"I thought said we'd be best friends forever, no one likes each other, we're just great friends?"

"I can't help that, I mean look at Musa and Riven or Flora and Helia, even Bloom and Sky! I can't help my feelings..."

"I was just playing, Stel! I know how you feel"

"Then why did ask that ridiculous question?"

"I flipped out"

"What if I said yes?"

"Stella, I know you, you'd never say yes to such a stupid question!"

"Well that's true." I sat on a nearby log and Brandon took a seat next to me, "Now answer this stupid question, how do you feel about me?"

"Wow that is a stupid question, I love you Stella. Always have, always will."

"Always?" I grinned and he took my hands

"Of course, gorgeous" I like how that sounds... gorgeous. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my hair and leaned closer to me. We closed the space in between us and his lips brushed against mine. It was... wow,

Indescribable

Unforgettable

Amazing

Passionate

Great. Absolutely great.

We separated and I blushed, my cheeks were red, not pink, blood red. I turned to see the group, Flora was on the verge of tears of joy and Musa clapped giving me that 'I told you so' face and I shot my 'you should be talking' face right back at her. Childishly, we stuck our tongues out at each other. My heart was racing, it was a great feeling to know my best friend is the one.

"Yes! We don't have to spend the night in the woods!" I screamed, embraced Brandon, and pecked him on the lips. Everyone seemed excited but Flora who was standing in silence, in shock.

"Flora, is everything okay?" asked Musa

Silently Flora lifted her arm and pointed to the berries, "You didn't eat those, did you?"

"No, I fixed them up for us to eat, but otherwise nope!"

"Please tell me you didn't drink the lake water!" Flora gasped. Me and Brandon turned to each other, slowly.

"Um, what happens if we did?" I questioned, now clenching on to Brandon's hand

Musa grabbed Riven's arm in fear, "Oh my gosh, Stella. We need to get you two back to Ms. Griffin!"

"Wait what? We can't go back that was our plan!"

"Stella, are you crazy? You are sick, it probably hasn't kicked in, but you're sick! You can die, do you not see that?"

"Do you not see that we can get into a lot of trouble?" oh great, this won't be good...

"I'd rather be in trouble than watch you die right in front of my eyes!"

"I'd rather die than give into your commands! Okay, you stop me from so many things and hold be back!"

"How can you blame me for the stuff you're too scared to do?"

"I'm not too scared, I'm afraid I'll beat you at _your_ own game and you'll be mad at me!"

"Is that what you think? What could _you_ beat me at, Stella?"

"Okay whatever, see you guys later!" I started to stomp off in anger

"I guess she's too scared to take the risk!" Musa yelled to make sure I heard it, but I didn't turn, I kept walking

"Stella wait! You're making a big mistake!" Flora hollered, but I still don't turn

"Stella, please. I don't want you to get hurt!" Brandon call out

"I know what I'm doing. I don't need anyone to control me anymore!" I coughed out. Crap, I think I am sick, but I'm not turning back. My head began to throb, but again, I wouldn't turn. I disappeared in the dark, where no one could see. Wow, I see how much they 'love' me. Not even Brandon is coming after me, I thought he loved me, always? Gosh, my 'friends' suck.

I began to hear Flora sob, but that was the last thing I heard. I felt my head and it was blazing hot, and my head kept throbbing by the feeling of a migraine.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I mumbled to make sure they didn't hear.

**_That was the last before I blacked out..._**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I can't believe myself. I just watched her walk away, crap! What am I still doing standing here like a freaking idiot!

"Are you guys just gonna watch her leave?" I wasn't frustrated by them, I was angry at myself

"Like you!" Musa screamed

"I don't know, you're the one who caused her to leave in this condition!" my head started to burn, great

"Whatever Brandon! You can leave too, you were always free, too!"

"Gladly!" and I stormed off in Stella's direction, ignoring Flora's loud gasp, and she began to yell at Musa.

"They're sick!" she yelled, tossing her hands in the sky, but Musa just grumbled, crossing her arms

When I got deeper in the forest, I froze. Oh my gosh, Stella. I knew it was her through the fog, because of her beautiful, golden hair shined brighter than anything. She was collapsed on the ground, she must be really sick.

"Oh crap, Stella!" I crouched down next to her and put my hand up to her forehead. She was burning up, we need to go back.

I picked her up in my arms and ran back our camp site.

"Oh my goodness! I told her we have to go back!" Musa screeched, full of anger. Riven surely wasn't gonna say anything with her at this point.

"Musa, keep your gloating until later! We have to get her to a

h-hospital or something!" I snapped back, keeping my tears from dripping. This is wrong, I never cry. Never.

Musa rolled her eyes, but looked down at Stella, with feeling. She cared. Flora seemed paralyzed, keeping her hand over her mouth and her right arm locked onto Helia's.

"Everything will be okay, Musa!" Riven cooed, stroking her hair

"I'm not worried, Riven!" she turned to the opposite direction and crossed her arms, but she was transparent, tears were dwelling in her eyes. "I'm not worried..." everything went silent, and for some reason all of our heads bowed. Mine did to, I stared at her. Her eyes were shut and one arm hung from my grip. Right on her cheek, a tear fell.

I'm crying. I never cry. _Never._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was the person I'd least expect, Riven.

"Come on man, let's get her back. I didn't look up because I didn't want anyone to see my cry. Not even Stella.

I hated to see Musa like this, her tears were quiet, but she was trembling. You could hear her sniffling and breathing in hard, squeezing the blood out of Riven's hand. And Flora was still in the same position, she couldn't move, she was shocked. This was awful.

I had to blink a few times to push my tears away, but I still followed with Tecna and Timmy leading.

"Ms. Griffin?" Tecna called into a walkie-talkie

"Tecna? You are late! The police are about to retrieve! Where are you? Tecna, are you crying?"

"Ms. Griffin!" she cried, falling to the ground, "Stella drank the water-r and she-she passed out, she's t-terribly sick!" she quivered. You could hear Ms. Griffin gasp loudly,

"Bring her back, now!"

"Yes-yes, ma'am," answered Tecna as she began to hang up

Timmy pulled Tecna back on her feet and embraced her tightly

"Everything will be okay, Tech"

She sniffled, "I know..."

Closer and closer, we approached an exit, a little farther from the school than we expected, but not even a mile away.

"Great! How the crap are we gonna get up there!" Musa yelled, drying her tears. She was apparently furious.

"It'll be okay, they guys and I will get up there and help you girls up" Riven grinned, trying not to pull the last straw.

"Fine, wait whose gonna take St-Stella?" she stuttered looking at her lifelessness. "No idea, huh? Tecna contact Ms. Griffin, let her know we're here and we need help." she commanded. Wow Musa needed Stella's sunshine!

Tecna did what she was told and pressed the red button down, "Ms. Griffin, we've arrived, but we can't seem to climb the steep hill out back."

"Hello Tecna, stay put, I'll be out in a minute"

"Copy," and Tecna hung up, again we stood in silence. If Stella was awake, she'd never shut up. Just the thought of that made me smile.

Not to long after that, Ms. Griffin appeared outside the school, looking down at us. Behind her came the police with some equipment to get us back up there, on leveled ground. They threw a rope ladder down and we climbed it having to leave Stella (which made me feel awful) and letting the police carry her up, running inside, through the halls, and setting her down on a bed in the nurse's office. We all followed right on their trail, especially me and Musa. They felt her forehead and turned to me, "Boy, did you drink the water, too?"

"Yes-" but that's all I could say when Stella's father burst in.

"What happen to my daughter? Was it you?" he pointed to me. Stella's dad and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. He knew Stella and I would end up together, "friendship usually ends up in love," and Mr. Summers hated me to be near her.

"No Sir, see she-"

"What happened?" I was about to explain! My rude comments about Stella's father would not slip out of my mouth. I guess after the divorce, he's probably scared I'll break Stella's heart like Luna broke his. I always liked Luna, she was my mother basically, but she killed Stella on the inside, and it took her a while to recover. That's when her and Musa got so close. Musa lost her mother and knew exactly what's going on, but for Musa, it was worse.

Ms. Griffin explained, but of course he asked, "who was she with?" and all fingers pointed to me.

"You could kill my daughter! I've told you to stay away from her and this is what you do, she stood up for you and you're gonna kill her!" I was speechless... it was me who caused this to happen. I should be sick, not Stella. I should die, not Stella. Well I guess I deserve this punishment.

"You're right, Sir" wow, I've never seen someone's mouth drop and close to fast.

"You, just stay away from _my_ Stella" those words broke my heart into pieces and the pieces flew away, now there was nothing.

"Um, hi Mr. Summers! I'm Musa, Stella's best friend and I hate to talk to you this way, but I can't watch you do this. Honestly, Brandon loves her and he didn't know! This will hurt Stella more than protect her! You have to under-"

"That was final!" he snapped, but that wasn't the only thing he snapped. He snapped my heart.

* * *

**A/N So yeah, another cliff hanger. I'm sorry! My chapters are really dramatic aren't they? Did Stella's dad really mean that Brandon can't see Stella anymore? Is Stella okay? Are Musa and Riven out of the friend zone, what about Flora and Helia? Want some more Bloom, Sky, Aisha, Nabu, Tecna, or Timmy? It'll come soon! Tell me how you like it and they'll be more coming up! Thanks for reading c:**


	9. Chapter 9: It's All Down Hill

_"You, just stay away from my Stella" those words broke my heart into pieces and the pieces flew away, now there was nothing._

_"Um, hi Mr. Summers! I'm Musa, Stella's best friend and I hate to talk to you this way, but I can't watch you do this. Honestly, Brandon loves her and he didn't know! This will hurt Stella more than protect her! You have to under-"_

_"That was final!" he snapped, but that wasn't the only thing he snapped. He snapped my heart._

* * *

Before I could respond, Stella moved. I ran up to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Stella?" I asked, ignoring the look her dad was shooting me.

She leaned up holding her head with her free hand.

"Stella!" Musa cheered as her tears turned into tears of joy, and she pushed everyone in her way to stand at the bed, also.

"Hey guys, got anything for headaches?" she questioned wearily. I didn't answer her, I hugged her, leaving her out of breath and kissed her head. She was obviously in shock and had no idea where she was at nor what had just happened, but she grinned anyways. That smile that could knock me down in a seconds worth. She cupped my face with her hands and brushed her lips against mine. Dang, I need to do whatever I did to deserve that again!

Stella's father, Radius, slipped out of room.

"Stella, you freaking scare me like that again and I'll have to poison you for real!" playfully, Musa threatened

"Love you too, Muse" she sweetly said and pulled Musa in for the longest hug I've ever seen

I walked outside the crowded room to find Mr. Radius staring mindlessly at the tiled flooring, so I decided to stand next to him, leaning my back against the wall.

"Yes?" he asked in annoyance

"I'm sorry about not listening to you, Sir, but why won't you let me see Stella?" I sighed

He took a deep breath and almost spoke, but Stella came out.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked innocently, that's how she got _everything_

"Stella, may I talk to you?" her dad didn't give her a chance to answer, he took her arm and walked her down the hall. Again, she was confused and so was I. What was he going to tell her?

**Stella's P.O.V**

What was going on? Daddy walked me into an empty hall and into a classroom and closed the door behind him.

"Stella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure?"

"When I tell you this, don't yell"

"Okay, tell me!"

"I don't want you to see Brandon" that was least expected thing, ever.

"W-wait, what? Why?"

"He's one of those who'll break your heart and he almost took your life!"

"You think he'll break my heart? That's f-freaking ridiculous! And he didn't almost 'take my life,' he was making sure I wasn't getting dehydrated! Dad, you've got to be kidding me!" but I don't think he was, he shook his head back and forth.

"Stella!" he screamed, but I ran out of the door and into the bathroom. I crouched down in a corner and buried my head in my knees. This sucks. This truly sucks.

"Stella, don't lie to me, you're in here" that _was_ Musa, I know

"Yes..." I mumbled, with tears streaming down my face. Muse walked in and took a seat next to me.

"What happened?"

"How'd you know I was in here?"

"Brandon told me what was probably gonna happen and I knew you'd be in here. Did he really tell you that-"

"Yes, Muse... he did!" I cried and leaned on her shoulder

"Well I want you to know, I'm in the same situation. My dad hates Riven, he thinks he's dangerous, like he's going to hurt me. Daddy thinks we're just friends, but I don't know how he's gonna react, now."

"Aw, Musa. That's awful, he thinks Riven will hurt you?"

"Yep, he says Riven can't control his anger..."

"That's crazy! He'd never hurt you! I stood up

"I know, Stella, but what can we do?" she cooed, taking my hand and pulling me back onto the floor

"I don't know. My dad thinks Brandon will 'break my heart,' which is stupid"

"We need to prove them wrong, Stel" she smirked her 'I've got an idea' smirk

"Oh gosh, what is it?"

"We need the boys in on this, but we need a situation where they 'save' us and our fathers will gain respect for the two!"

"I love it! Oh wow, I'm so glad we're both on the devious page!"

"Oh yeah, Stella! When will this happen and we need a plan!"

"Okay, tomorrow at school, I've got an idea..."

We kept talking about our plan and told Brandon and Riven. At first they were unsure, but we know how to persuade (a little lip action, I may add in.) We left the school that night in complete silence, I was still upset with my dad, but I can still talk to Brandon on the phone!

We pulled in the driveway, but I couldn't stop thinking about how great this plan will work! Me and Musa will have our men as she puts it.

That night I dialed Brandon's number on my phone. I _needed_ to talk to him.

"Stella, you're not supposed to talk to me" that was his 'hello'

"I know Brandon, but I can't help it... so our plan, just be careful!"

"Don't worry, Stel. I'll take this risk to be with you."

"I'm pretty scared though..."

"Don't be, gorgeous, everything will work out"

I sighed, "Alright, we wouldn't have to go through any of this if my dad would stop acting like that"

"Well your dad never really liked me and come on Stel, dads don't usually get along with the boyfriends"

I giggled, "So boyfriend?"

"You know what I meant, Stel"

"Fine whatever..." I found it funny that he knew these things since I was his first girlfriend and he was my first boyfriend. How do I know this? Number one, we're best friends and number two we were love-struck by each other. Just the thought of that brings a humongous smile to my face.

"Stella, the plan is risky right?"

"Thank you for making me think of it again, but yes" I said with a hint of sarcasm

"You will have a backup if something happens to me and Riven, right?"

"Um, we'll try, but what if we don't?"

"Like I said, I'll take this risk to be with you"

"I love to hear say that," I grinned

"I'm not just saying it, I mean it"

"I know, because someone else would never do this for me"

"I guess I'm not someone else"

"You're so much more," I told him with a bright smile. I loved our cute, mushy conversations

"11:11, make a wish"

"I don't need too," I smirked and fell onto my bed, like I was in some kind of dream

**Musa's P.O.V**

"Hey Muse, it's 11:11, make a wish" Riven informed me over the phone

"Why would I need to? I have you, that's all I need"

"You don't have me now"

"Well I guess you're right about that! I just wish we didn't have to put you through this..."

"I know Musa, but I need to be with you! I just don't understand why your dad thinks I'll hurt you, trust me Musa, I'd never"

"I know, Riven. My dad is just overprotective, he thinks you can't control your anger..."

"I can Musa, besides I'd never, ever take it out on you"

"You don't even have to tell me, I feel safe when I'm with you, Riven"

"Good, I want you to _know_ that I'll never beat you"

"I do know, Riven, don't worry about it"

"I love you, Musa"

My heart skipped a few beats, even if it was over the phone, that was the most magical moment of my life, "I-I love you too, Riven!" at this moment I was overwhelmed, tomorrow I could officially be with him. The one I love and who truly loves me back! Let's just hope everything will work out, I'm just scared something bad will happen...

"I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright Riven, I love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye!" oh he was amazing!

**The Next Day ****_(Stella's P.O.V)_**

The next day, we arrived at school and me and Musa smiled at each other that devious smirk, though when I looked away, my facial expressions changed to worried. This afternoon we were going to play laser tag with the gang, even Sky and Bloom. Yes, laser tag is our plan, but I'm terrified something horrible will happen.

"Hey Stella, I'm honestly scared, what about you?" Musa whispered in my ear as we walked down the hall to first period

"Yeah, me too! I just can't think straight..."

"Me neither, but they have their minds on this plan, and they won't stop"

"We should of came up with something that won't risk their lives, Musa!"

"I know, Stel, but they won't stop!"

"They have to Musa! I can't stand this! They have to!" I began to scream, and all eyes are turned on me

"Stella! They won't!" tears started to stream down both of our faces, "They won't..." just then, Brandon and Riven comforted us.

"Brandon! You have to stop this..." I was being overdramatic, but I was a wreck. They need to be safe in our arms too.

"Stella, you know we can't" he answered calmly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Yes you can..."

"I can't be without you"

"What if something goes wrong, I couldn't live without you!"

"Just don't worry, we know this plan inside and out" I stayed silent, hugging him, but I could hear Musa and Riven, which ruined the moment

"Riven we can decide on another plan, or something, but this one just isn't safe!"

"Musa, you just have to trust us!"

"I do, but what if-"

"That's not trusting me..."

"But you won't know what could happen!"

"It's just like any other day, we'll come out alive"

"Okay..." she so wasn't convinced, and neither was I

Later on, we were sitting at the lunch table in dead silence:

me, Musa, Brandon, Riven, Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Aisha, Nabu, Sky, and Bloom. We still haven't spoken a word to Bloom and Sky since yesterday, and their faces were still swollen, which was pretty freaking hilarious in my book!

I could only twirl my hair, I do that when I was nervous. This is the first and only time I will ever say this, I actually want school to go on forever at this point. Me and Musa didn't touch our food, we could only stare at it until lunch was over.

_Two more hours left until _**_the plan_**

It was time to leave... crap. My heart was beating like a drum during it's solo... why can't they wait for a different plan! We were taking my closest friends and their boyfriends, Musa, Riven, Flora, and Helia, while Sky took everyone else in his red truck. Knowing he had a red truck made me giggle, I hope he doesn't think he's redneck or something, because honestly, that'd be pretty sad!

"Brandon, you can drive" I handed him the keys to my Mercedes

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop shaking, just don't crash my baby!"

"I'll try not too" he rolled his eyes and sat in the driver's seat, I was sitting right next to him in the passenger's seat. Musa, Riven, Flora and Helia sat in the back. I only had three seats back there, so Flora sat in Helia's lap. Aw, I know!

I took a deep breath along with Musa, who was squeezing Riven's hand. Again, dead silence has struck out between us. Right now mine and Musa's dads think we're going shopping for dresses with the girls. I hated to lie, but this was the only way as the boys put it.

Brandon took a right turn onto a quiet road that most country people lived, such beauty was down this road. Pulling up to the busier roads where all the stores we located, we were stopped at a red light on the intersection when Brandon had to make fun of my car, "Stella you really need a new car for me to drive or something! Cruising around in your _bedazzled_ Mercedes is pretty embarrassing!" I giggled, but I noticed some idiot in the rearview mirror, swerving the all over both lanes of the road.

"Brandon!" I gasped as the stupid drunk was coming our way

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

**A/N Oh snap! What's gonna happen now? Will the drunk hit them? What about their other plan? Uh oh, if they get hit, Stella's father will blame Brandon for his driving and things could just get worse! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, had a lot of things on my mind, but anyways tell me what you think! Give me some suggestions and sorry if I don't answer to all of them. Keep the comments coming! You guys are the best, so stay tuned, because things are just getting started!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Don't Wanna Feel a Thing

"Brandon!" I gasped as the stupid drunk was coming our way

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! God be with us!" Flora shrieked and Helia hooked onto her waist and leaned his head up against her back. The truck aimed right for us. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Everyone was screaming, but Brandon who was trying his hardest to reroute away from the drunk. The only thing I could think of was grabbing Brandon's hand, Flora tightly embraced Helia by his neck, and Musa and Riven had once last kiss before... BAM! It hit right on Brandon and Riven's side...

My eyes opened slightly, but I could only see a blur of red and blue lights blinking on and off. I blinked again and again until the image was clear, I was on a gurney and so was everyone else. I sat myself up, ignoring all the cuts, bruises, and blood. I looked around... oh my gosh, this was not our plan. I got my wish, the plan didn't happen, but this was worse. Tears started to pour.

"Ma'am please stay down!" a police commanded, but I couldn't. Brandon...

"I can't that's my boyfriend!" I got off the gurney while it was rolling to the ambulance and ran over to Brandon.

"Please tell me he'll be okay!" I screamed at a doctor. Oh my gosh... this was awful. It should of been me! Brandon's forehead was covered with blood, he had a scar straight across his left eye, probably from the glass. His body was covered in cuts, and they were _deep_.

"I don't know, dear, the impact was hardest on him and that other boy, she pointed to Riven. This couldn't possibly get worse. My life flashed before me, but Brandon's could have already flashed... his and Riven's.

Two officers grabbed me and put me back on the gurney, idiots!

"I'm fine, let go of me!" but I wasn't okay, blood stained all over my clothes when I moved just a smidgen. Tears flowed, I didn't even try to stop them. I was to hurt too, not because of the cuts, nor my car, but my friends, my boyfriend and my best friend... this could be the last of them.

I stopped struggling and let them take me to a hospital, on the way there, my dad was riding with me, right by my side. I can't describe the pain I'm feeling, my friends could be swept out of my life forever just because we were hit by that stupid drunk! Why does he get to survive? Why does it have to be us? Why!

Tears shed down my face, I don't think anyone else was awake that was in the crash. Gosh, why the crap did I jinx us?

**_Flashback_**

_It was time to leave... crap. My heart was beating like a drum during it's solo... why can't they wait for a different plan!_

_"Brandon, you can drive" I handed him the keys to my mercedes._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can't stop shaking, just don't crash my baby!"_

_"I'll try not too" he rolled his eyes._

**_End of Flashback_**

I suck; I truly honestly suck. I hate myself... I _hate_ myself! I should of been brave and drove, not Brandon! Why do I have to be okay?

Finally, we arrived at the hospital. I don't know about anyone else, though. Believe me, I'm even more terrified than before we were about to leave for the plan.

"I'm here Stella," Daddy comforted, feeling my hand

"I know, Daddy..." I was in shock from what was going on. Everything just faded right in front of me, all of it was a blur.

I have to be dreaming... I have too. I pinched myself over and over again, but nothing changed. This was no dream.

_It was no nightmare... but surely, it felt like one._

**Musa's P.O.V**

I woke up to see nothing, but a red wall. It turned out to be a red, metal ceiling. When I gained my vision back, I glanced to my left, there was my dad.

"Oh Musa! You're alive!" he cried, "You're o-okay!" and he kissed my forehead.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Where am I?" I tried to sit up, but the pain was awful. It felt like glass cutting my stomach in half, oh wait, it did!

"You're in the ambulance, we're taking you to the emergency room..."

"Wait what? Riven, oh my gosh! Is he okay, Dad? Tell me he's okay!"

"I don't know, dear, the truck hit directly on the driver's side and that's where he was sitting. Where he sat had the most impact..."

"Oh my gosh! Dad, where is he? Where is everyone? Did the doctors say anything about Riven? Is he gonna be safe?" I screeched those questions out like I was in a horror movie, because I was.

"Musa, Musa, calm down! I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Right then and there, my heart was torn apart...

"It, it doesn't look good?" I asked, tears were freely falling, wetting the sheets that covered me. That was the end of my bad-girl attitude, but I could _not_ hold this pain in.

"Oh, help them!" I screamed to whoever could hear me. I fell back onto my pillow and buried my face in my hands... Riven, my best friend! The one who truly loves me... _loved_ me. He can't slip away from me like this! I can't just let him go! And I won't! They're all strong, we can get through this...

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Musa?"

"Was anyone else awake?" I sniffled.

"Yes, Stella woke up, but she was sadly the only one. The boy with blue hair-"

"Helia"

"Helia, was hurt the least. The girl in his lap wasn't injured too bad, that Helia boy did something to save her life. We don't know what it is, but she could have died or suffered an internal brain injury"

"Oh my goodness, but Flora, she's okay right?"

"Yes, a couple of cuts and scraps, like the Helia boy, nothing very serious."

"That's a relief," I exhaled, "I just wish Riven's injuries could be a relief..."

"It'll be, don't worry, honey!"

"Whatever..." I mumbled, I can't believe it anymore. Riven told me it'd be like any other day, I told him he didn't know... but he'd never listen! I knew that it wouldn't, any other day is getting hit by a drunk driver and almost loosing your life! Ugh, stupid drunk! Why do freaking idiots have to walk this earth and take the lives of others and their loved ones and they get to live happily ever after like nothing happened!

"Musa, we're here. They told me you may have to have stitching in your stomach... may I see?"

"What? I haven't even seen yet..." I pulled my shirt up and next to my belly button a large slit was around my waist. Just looking at the sight made me want to puke, it looked terrible.

Dad covered his mouth, "Everything will be okay, sweetheart."

"I'm not worried about myself, Dad..." I sat back, again and closed my eyes. I hate that this is reality. It's not just some show or story or dream, this is as real as day. I was rolled into the same room as Stella.

"Musa! Oh my gosh, you're okay!" she screamed sitting up in her bed

"Stella, you're alright... thank you!" I sighed.

"Everybody else, do you know?"

"No... just Flora and Helia are gonna be fine. Helia did something to save her life since she was sitting in his lap. If he didn't do whatever he did, Flora could of died or suffered from a brain injury, since she would of fell over and the truck would of hit her headfirst-"

"But she's okay, right?"

"Right!"

"Anyone else?" she asked with no hope, twiddling her thumbs.

"No... that's all I know," I told her as our dads sat outside closing the door behind them.

"That's what I thought," she replied plopping back onto her pillow.

"I know... it hit their side, Stel."

"I just can't believe it..." she began to tear up, you could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Neither can I, but we have to."

"Musa!" she cried, "What if something happens! It's all my fault, I should I drove! I shouldn't have even come up with this stupid plan!" Stella was hurt, I've never seen her cry like this before, ever!

"You can't blame yourself, Stella. It was a freak accident." my voice was incredibly shaky.

"Why not! It is! I came up with the plan! I told Brandon to drive because I was too scared something would happen to them, but if I wasn't so freaking stupid, it could of been me!" I couldn't fight with her. I knew it wasn't her fault, she was just terrified and in shock from the whole wreck. Though she was right, we shouldn't have even meddled with our dad's decision. We tried to talk the boys out of it, but they just wouldn't. I guess it was a little bit of everyone's fault, but it doesn't matter who we blame, because either way, it could be the end of our boyfriends life... we're idiots. Why them, why Riven? I'm a freaking idiot!

**Stella's P.O.V**

I got up from my bed and wiped my tears

"Stella, you're not supposed to be up! Lay back down!" Musa flipped. I guess she didn't know I did this before.

"I can't just sit here, Musa! I have to make sure Brandon's alright!" she didn't argue, Musa knows her limits. She watched me leave, but she knew she couldn't. Her guts would flow out of her stomach until they stitch it back up, bless her heart. On the other hand, my leg has the exact same issue, but Brandon could loose his life and I'm gonna sit here digging into my problems!

I limped out of the room and my dad saw me.

"Stella! You need to be in bed!" he hollered, but I kept walking to reach the door right beside our room.

"Oh, hello! What can I do for you?" said a woman in her forties, "Don't tell me, you were in that car crash too!"

"Um, yes I was, but-"

"Oh dear you should be in your room!"

"I know, but-Brandon." right behind her, there he lie.

"Is he your brother?"

"My b-boyfriend..." I drifted off

"Oh my goodness sweetheart! We're praying for these two!" she frowned and moved over to reveal Riven's, not pink hair, but now red.

"W-what do you mean...?"

"Honestly, they're going to be completely lucky if they live... but there's not much of a chance for these two young men."

My mouth dropped open and I fell to the floor, "You m-mean, they could die?" she only nodded.

"Baby doll, your leg!" she exclaimed

"I'm fine!" I cried, now leaning on the edge of Brandon's bed, holding his hand. I gently laid his hand on his chest and stormed out of the room.

"Are you happy, Dad? He could die! He could die! This wouldn't of happened if you'd loosen up! He'd still be alive!" I breathed in and out during those sentences trying to catch my breath from screaming and crying so hard.

Daddy stood up, "You could've died 'cause of him..."

Was that really what he just told me? My best friend, my boyfriend, could die in seconds, and he's blaming Brandon for that idiot drunk! I was about to explode, unless Brandon's dad didn't run into the hall.

"Where's my boy?!" silently I pointed to his room and immediately he sprinted in there, but this is when it happened... _beeeeep._

* * *

**_A/N Hey guys! Please don't hate me! I lost the story in a folder in the trash, and I found it! In the next few chapters more TXT and FXH will be in there! Also, Bloom is going to make an appearance. Anyways, I'm extremely sorry for this REALLY late update! One more thing, I have started some Kingdom Hearts stories and if any of you like KH, please go try out my oneshot 'Passing Notes' and I'll soon update my series. c: Thanks! You are all awesome and I'll probably add more in a few!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Love will bring me Pain

_Daddy stood up, "You could've died 'cause of him..."_

_Was that really what he just told me? My best friend, my boyfriend, could die in seconds, and he's blaming Brandon for that idiot drunk! I was about to explode, unless Brandon's dad didn't run into the hall._

_"Where's my boy?!" silently I pointed to his room and immediately he sprinted in there, but this is when it happened... beeeeep._

* * *

I gasped and I ran as fast as I could into the room leading behind me was Musa, I guess she heard it too. We looked at each other coldly and I grasped her hand. The nurse looked over at us, "Darlings... they're gone," my heart _stopped..._

"No, no, no, no, no, no! He can't be!" Mr. Wolf cried as I fell to the floor, my face touched the cold tiles, and my hands covered my face.

"This is a freaking nightmare! Just wake me up from it now!" I screamed bloody murder.

Musa was a statue, she couldn't move.

**Musa P.O.V**

Stella was screaming her head off, but I couldn't do anything. I just can't force myself to believe that this was actually real, because it wasn't... right?

Crap, Musa! You'll never convince yourself... because it's true, no freaking dream! I just need to face the fact. And I did. The tears I've held in, poured down my face. I think I was creating a waterfall, but I can't help it! The only one who truly loved me is gone and snatched out of my life forever and there is no way I can get him back!

The nurse began to take their sheets and cover Riven and Brandon's faces. Riven's flawless face, the one that makes me melt, the one that I last saw before... the wreck.

The one I'll never see again, gone. Gone from my life, I just can't believe this! Before I knew it, I was on the ground quickly breathing in and out to keep my tears as silent as possible. It was no use, you could hear my sobs as clear as day.

Flora stepped into the doorway hand-in-hand with Helia, but her right hand was covered by a cast. They couldn't step any closer, or else they'd end up stomping on me. You could hear Flora gasp at the sight of this... it was just... awful... completely... utterly... awful. No one could ever feel the pain I was feeling now, my heart literally broke in half.

"W-w-what happened?" Flora stuttered trying to hold back the tears.

"They're gone..." sniffled Stella, she sat on the little bit of room on Brandon's bed, and uncovered his face. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his head, then covered him again, and began to sob on his chest. Just watching that hurt. I wanted to do the same to Riven, but I still felt like stone. Like I weighed a ton.

Crap, blood ran down the bottom half of my shirt and drizzling down to my pants... but that was the least of my worries.

"And... he... was... worried... about... me!" Stella inhaled after each word. That's it. I was strong, I lifted my foot and jogged to Riven's bed near the window and also uncovered him as Stella did to Brandon.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me... I wish I could of talked you out of this stupid plan! You told me you'd die to be with me, but I didn't think you really meant it! For some reason your dad hasn't arrived to see this tragedy, but right now I'll comfort you. No matter where you go, Riven, just remember me as the one who truly loves _you_!" a tear slipped on to his soft, cold cheek, and they kept coming from my eyes, landing in the same area.

"Where is he?" it was Riven's father, who rushed in the door and his head sharply turned back and forth, scanning the room. His head snapped when he saw his son and me. "Who are you?" he asked

"Um, Musa Melody, I-" I began, but he cut me off

"You're that special girl he always talked about, oh you are as beautiful as he described!" he smiled, hiding his sorrow as he slipped his red ball cap off and held it up to his chest.

"He talked about me? That much?" I smirked, barley and he gave me a sad smile.

"Yes... he _did_," Mr. Carter sniffled slightly and took my hand, "he was my boy!" I guess it could get worse, seeing how much his dad loved him and now Mr. Carter has to live alone.

I hugged Riven's strong, but loving, father tightly. I imagined he was Riven... Riven. I love him, not loved, because I still do, and always will.

Soon they told us to leave the room, so we obeyed and Stella and I headed back to our room, and Flora followed to sit in the guest chair to comfort us. We sat in dead silence for a while. I just couldn't bear talking.

"Hey, can we come in?" Bloom asked, peaking her head in the door.

"Sure..." Stella mumbled as her voice broke while she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Aisha questioned while Tecna put her hand on my shoulder and Aisha put hers on Stella's.

"No! What do you think! We were just in a freaking car wreck and lost my boyfriend! Not any boy, I loved him!" Stella snapped and curled up in her bed, "I loved him..." she repeated. Flora shook her head, telling Aisha not to argue back. Heck, if Stella didn't yell, I would've. It was a ridiculous question to bring up the fact that they've... passed. To the place of their dreams.

"Sorry, Stel" Aisha snorted back and Flora seemed pleased with it. Even if that girl had broken her arm, she was still the sweetest thing ever!

"Guys, can I tell you something?" Flora asked, quite nervous. We all nodded and she began, "I didn't brake my arm. I don't have my hand anymore..." her head darted down and she stared at her lap. I was in shock, I don't know about anyone else, but my mouth flung open.

"Y-you mean, you lost your whole hand?" Tecna was wowed, she didn't see this coming. Flora instantly shook her head and glanced down at her cast, "They have to do surgery. They're gonna take my whole wrist off... I just don't know how I'm going to do the things I used to!" she quickly sat up and gasped, "Like water my plants and take care of them! How am I supposed to write? I lost my right hand!"

"You still have an arm," Stella tried to enlighten the mood until she said, "and a life..." Flora then just looked at Stel with sorrow in her eyes, she knows it's hard.

This is almost as bad as loosing my mom, it feels like that moment just had happen again.

"Hello girls," Brandon's dad stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, "Stella would you come out here for a moment?" she nodded, slipped out of the bed, and walked out, closing the door behind her. I wonder why he wanted to talk to Stella? At a time like this me and prefer to be alone, but that is her boyfriend's dad, so maybe that's why she went. Though, I'm still curious why he wanted to talk to her.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I slowly took my time leaving the room, right now I'm full of curiosity.

"Yes Sir?" I _attempted_ to lift my eyebrow up and keep one down, but I probably looked like a complete idiot doing so.

"Would you like to speak at Brandon's... _funeral_?" he gulped out. Wow, would I even be able to sit there during his funeral without running out? No... he told me I should do this. I'll do this for _him_ and_ only_ him.

"I'll speak, but Brandon also wants me to sing," I answered back, I'm probably gonna regret this.

"Sing? He wants you to sing?" my dad butt-in pretty shocked, but I nodded with confidence.

"Yes, he would want me to sing for him..."

"Alright, choose a song and we'll have the track for you soon. We have to set the... funeral up, but it won't take to long," again, Mr. Wolf stuttered to get the word funeral out of his mouth.

I nodded and smiled and pivoted back into the room.

"What did he ask, Stel?" Musa wondered. Crap, I forgot Musa would be there.

"If I wanted to speak at Brandon's... funeral."

"What did you say?" Flora bit her nails.

"Yes. I don't know what I'll say or if I can even stand up there and speak clearly without tears spilling over, but I'm gonna do this for Brandon."

Flora grinned, "That's so sweet, if only he could see it..." her grin faded.

I looked down, "Yeah..." a single tear stroked down my face, but a warm hand wiped it off. I looked to see whose hand it was; Bloom's.

"I know you still may be upset with me, but I hate to see you like this. I'm sorry," the guilt in her voice grew, she also gave Musa a sincere grin, but that grin was wiped away when I jerked back. If she hadn't of started the fight, I would've never drank that water, my dad would have never thought that Brandon tried to poison me, we wouldn't have came up with that plan, and he wouldn't be dead right now!

"I can't forgive you..." anger spread across her face, but it softened up a bit.

"I understand," she replied and silently walked out of the room. When she left, I felt pretty bad. I think Bloom actually felt bad about this whole thing.

Outside you could hear a tremendous amount of sobs. I knew who is was. The boys must of heard, but I could point out the guys who were sobbing the most, the ones closest to Brandon and Riven, Sky and Nabu. Brandon and Sky grew up together and once Nabu taught Riven some impressive fighting skills, they clicked instantly. This was depressing to know their best friends are gone, like mine.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid!" Sky bellowed. Musa glared over at me and shrugged her shoulders, with no happiness to be found in her eyes nor her smile.

"It's. It's n-not your f-fault Sky-y," Nabu gritted out. Gosh, I hate having to hear this freaking sob story! This made me irritated, so I clutched my fists. When I say clutched them, I mean almost no blood could pass through, it was a tight squeeze. I stomped toward the door about to scream at them, but Aisha blocked the door.

"Stop, Stel. Don't let this mess with your emotions! You'll end up hurting people you love!"

"Shut up! You have no freaking idea what is going on! Your boyfriend is out there safe and sound! He's not dead, is he? You DON'T know how it feels!"

Her facial expressions changed to 'hurt.' I suck. She let me go.

"Have fun screwing your life up!" she screamed.

"Too late, Brandon's gone. What else do I have?!"

"Look in front of you! You don't have to be so selfish all the time!"

Ouch, that was true. "Why do you have to be so right all the darn time like Brandon was..." I scrunched my hair. She was about to speak, but was cut off by a nurse walking in. The nurse almost hit Aisha's back with the door, but she moved out of the way.

"Hello ladies, visiting hour is over, sorry! You can come back at 12:00 in the morning tomorrow if you like and you two," she lectured to Musa and I, "You'll have to have minor stitches. Don't worry though, it'll be over by tonight! By the way, call me Margret or Nurse Margret! I'll see you girls soon!" she rushed the girls out the door and quickly Flora blew us a kiss. She was a sweetheart.

They all said bye before our little group were forced out.

Nurse Margret returned to my bed and told Musa and I to lie down. She said to relax, we did so. Another doctor came, Dr. Rex, to give us medicine. Soon, I was asleep. I dreamt about Brandon...

**_Dream_**

_"Hey Stel!" he soothing voice calmed my nerves._

_"Brandon!" I was relieved to see him_. _I embraced him tightly, but he jerked back._

_"Stella, what's going on? You've been... crying." he was right, my face was redder than Musa's electric guitar. I wiped my eyes, trying to pass it off._

_"It's nothing." I tried to tug him away, but he planted his feet in the sidewalk_

_"Tell me. Now." this meant business._

_"Um, follow me..." I dragged him away to the park. We took a seat on our usual bench, which was under a tree to block the sun, even though at this time it was night. The stars were shimmering and the moon was brighter than Brandon's smile, well maybe not that bright. He turned to me, "Speak!" he commanded._

_"My... my m-mom and dad... got a... d-divorce." I twiddled my thumbs while all of my concentration was really on that sentence. He was the first to know._

_"Stella... what happened?"_

_"Mom thought she could do better and left for another man." tears rolled down my cheek, but Brandon acted quickly and brushed them away. It gave me a fuzzy feeling. He always made me feel better._

_"I thought your mom loved your father for who he is?"_

_"Apparently not!" I bawled and buried my face in my hands. Brandon gently held my shoulders and leaned me against his chest. His thumb rubbed up and down my arm, calming me. Then, he looked down at me and I stared up, directly in his eyes and he kissed my forehead._

_"This storm will be over soon, Stel and I'll be here to steer the ship when you can't." I smiled, "I also missed that smile," he grinned, causing my smile to widen. I stood up and he did too. Embracing him tight enough to turn him purple, I mumbled, "You're the best." I pressed my face against his neck and he pulled me closer (I didn't think that was possible) and whispered back, "You are."_

_That was when my feelings for him grew. Everyday, Brandon is what I thought about. I was only 13 at that moment and now I'm 17. I loved him. I love him. I still do and always will. There may be other guys who come in my life, but none can ever replace Brandon... I miss you._

**_End of Dream_**

I awoke in the middle of the night. I propped myself up examined where I was. "Brandon..." I sighed out loud just at the thought. I noticed my stitches were already in.

"Stella? You awake?" asked Musa, not caring how quiet she was.

"Yep. How's your stomach?"

"It's fine, your leg?"

"Good. I can't believe that today even happened, can you?"

"No. Not at all."

* * *

**A/N I just need to get this story out of the way. I'm sorry guys, but it's going to come to an end soon. I haven't written the whole thing, but close to it. Again, check out my KH story (if you know what it is. It can get quite confusing) and tell me what you think! I have a series coming up for it, so if you like it, look out for it! Thanks, love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12 They say that love is forever

_"Good. I can't believe that today even happened, can you?"_

_"No. Not at all."_

* * *

that moment I grabbed my phone, which was on a nightstand, separating me and Musa's beds. I guess Daddy brought my phone when the stitches were in.

I flipped my keyboard out and the light shown my background picture. Me and Brandon. The picture was taken by Musa, of course, we were holding hands and she had to take it. I had to check my text messages from him. No new ones. I guess it's true. All of that was reality. The door cracked open and a streak of light strained my eyes.

"Good thing you're awake you two. Come here." it was Margret. We followed instructions and proceeded behind her into the boys room. The monitor was running again... no. This can't be true. Can it?

"Both of their hearts somehow started to beat again. This is a miracle!"

"M-Musa. Musa? Musa! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed and hugged her, and again she was a statue

"You've got to be kidding me! Riven! He's alive? He has a chance to live?!" Margret nodded and we screamed, probably waking all of the undead up, but we didn't give a crap. He's alive! He's alive! Again, I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't!

I blinked and unbelievably, Riven moved and it made Musa flip. She was excited and ran over to his bed

"It'll be okay," she cooed him, "we'll be together again. I love you." and she kissed his nose. The gleam in her eyes meant she was serious.

I just kept my eyes glued on two things, my vision switched back and forth to both: the happy couple and my Brandon. I wanted to know if he was okay, gosh Brandon just move. Maybe talk, get up, something! Just show me you're fine...

"Nurse Margret?" I asked innocently

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you have the time?" I yawned, I was exhausted, but I'm not going anywhere until I _know_ Brandon's alright

"2:36 a.m."

"Wow, it's late!"

"You two should really head back-"

"No! I'm not leaving, I can't."

"Well suit yourself, girls. I'll leave you alone." and she walked out of the door, slowly closing it so the noise wouldn't echo.

Musa directly looked in my eyes and teared up.

"I knew this couldn't be real, because they're with us now, Stel"

I nodded, "I know, Muse. I know." we both stared at the boys and Riven sat up. He blinked a couple of times, he looked directly at Musa, who's smile was big enough to break her jaw. He jumped in excitement and squeezed her in a bear hug. Tears of joy ran down her face and dropped off her chin.

"I thought you were... were-"

"You don't even have to say it, Muse! I'm here. Wait, what about our other plan?" Wow, Musa was right. They wouldn't give up on us. They'd _die_ to be with us!

"Forget about it, just forget about it! All that matters is that you're alive, Riven!"

"But your dad-"

"No, I think he's gained respect since he saw how upset I was, I think he noticed how much I was hurt without you there!"

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness!" they came closer for a kiss. I felt pretty awkward, because I was just watching them, but that was really sweet. I turned around to give those two some privacy. This is a moment that makes me miss Brandon... I felt a warm, strong hand on my shoulder. I flipped back around to see Brandon smiling that gorgeous smile I was worried I'd never admire again.

"Hey, beautiful. Everything okay?" my mouth dropped.

"B-Brandon!" I stumbled over my words in excitement, "You're okay! Oh my gosh!" I pulled him in for a surprise, but firm kiss. This surprised him, because his eyes fluttered open. How do I know? I could just sense it, because a few seconds later, he pulled me closer. Dang this boy could kiss! I've missed out on this for years!

I broke away, catching my breath. I looked over his shoulder to see Musa, again, giving me a devilish grin. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face Brandon again and wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist.

"Well, I don't even have to ask you if you missed me!" he chuckled

I laughed, "I didn't even have to do that for you to know how much I missed you!"

"I know, but I'd take that little hint any time"

"I've so miss those stupid lines you say!" I giggled

"Wait, are you well enough to even stand? How?"

"You." I blushed at his cheesy comment.

I chuckled sightly, "Shut up."

Margret walked in, "Oh! You two seem to be doing a lot better! Well, it's 3:00, we may wanna call it a night!" I nodded, I was exhausted.

"Night, see you tomorrow. I love you." I kissed him on the cheek and he returned it by pecking my lips

"Goodnight Riven, love you." she began to walk off, but Riven grabbed her arm and spun her around to his direction.

"Night, Muse. I love you, too." he gave her a short, passionate kiss. We waved and headed back next door to our room.

"Musa?" I asked once we were laying back in our beds.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"I do now..."

"Glad we're on the same page." We talked a little more, mostly complements about Brandon and Riven. Neither of us were paying attention to what I said about Brandon or she said about Riven, we were saying it out loud for our amusement. Not to long after that, we passed out. I had many nightmares about the crash that night, but a few dreams crossed my path, too.

I awoke to the sound of Margret cleaning up the little mess on the floor.

"Oh sorry, did I awake you?" she gasped

"No, no, it's fine. I needed to wake up anyways!" I yawned and stretched my arms out.

"She's a heavy sleeper!" Margret motioned over to Musa, snoring. Oh how I love my best friend!

"You have no idea!" she can't beat me with a pillow if she can't hear me...

"Shut up Stella!" she screamed warily and threw her pillow across the room and directly struck my face

"Nice shot," I rolled my eyes. Nurse Margret was giggling at our immaturity.

"Oh yeah, go visit those two boys! They're doing great, already awake and alive! Their injuries healed like I've never seen before! Though, they'll have to stay here a little longer, but you two are free this afternoon!"

"Thanks!" I got up and prepared myself for the public. I wore clothes Daddy brought by. I wore my grey American Eagle shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my black Toms. I curled my hair and clipped my bangs to the side. There! Ready! Musa got up and called behind me, "Wait your butt up! I'm coming, too!" I had to delay my trip until Musa was dressed to match me, but her top was red and her hair was down and straightened.

"Let's go!"

"Copier!" I teased. We always did the twin thing, we're just cute like that! We arrived at the front of the door. Musa was reaching for the door knob when I suddenly stopped her actions.

"Oh my goodness! My poor Brandon is in the hospital! Did that brat do this to you? Gosh, she's such bad luck!" _I know that voice. Mitzi_. The head cheerleader, but she was surly the ugliest! I hate that girl, even Brandon doesn't like her, and he says nothing bad about anyone! She's just that unattractive!

"What about Riven, Mitzi! Look at his poor soul! They should really get _real_ girls like _us_!" Musa gritted her teeth, "Darcy..." she spit out. I barged in the door.

"What are you doing here, Bella!?" Mitzi said, not hiding the disgust in her voice

"Why are you flirting with _my_... my... Brandon?" I spat back, not sure how to label him. I couldn't say boyfriend yet.

"What do you mean _your_ Brandon? Last time I checked he was single."

"Guess you haven't stalked him enough lately!" I glanced down at the boys peacefully sleeping. I thought Nurse Margret told me they were awake and alive. _Oh, now I know what they're doing._

"Darcy, that means you too!"

"Plea-lease! You could never get Riven! After we broke up, he was heartbroken! He still loves me!"

"Number one, he broke up with you. Two, _you_ were heartbroken, he went on with his life!" _Oh, burned_

"You don't know anything, Lusa!"

"It's Musa, stop playing dumb all the time, he's _my_... best friend."

"Whatever, come on Mitzi!" Mitzi idolized Darcy and her sisters, Icy and Stormy, for some reason.

They left and both of the guys jumped out of the beds.

"Are they gone?" Brandon suspiciously whispered.

I laughed humorously, "I... l-love... you!" I forced out in between my laughter. I found it hilarious to see how terrified he was of a little stalker! Okay, I understand how he's totally creeped out...

"Sorry, but both me and Brandon are stalked by those two, freaks." Riven stated, trying to cool Musa down, but she was still in heat.

"Just stay away from Darcy!" Musa commanded and Riven's hands raised up at chest level, signaling her to calm down.

I directly stared Brandon in the eyes,

"And you stay away from Mitzi!"

"No! You keep her away from me!" he giggled

"Oh, I'd love too! What a stalker..."

"Chill Stel, you know I don't like her so why are you freaking out?" I looked over to Musa and she shrugged her shoulders with an ounce of guilt in her eyes.

"I-I don't know..." I confessed

"Well calm down," and he kissed my forehead, but my eyes wouldn't meet his.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

We were all sitting in the same old desks in first period. Well at least one thing is the same. No one has really talked since the incident, but Timmy finally got the strength to ask me on a 'cheering up date' to get my mind off things. This made me happy when he told me it was a 'date!'

Though, nothing can bring _the_ topic off my mind. _They're dead._ All the boys are tore up, but at least Flora and Helia are free from the hospital. I have to get used to her not owning a right hand anymore. She's having a lot of trouble writing and adjusting to doing things. Flora is much to sweet for anything like this to happen to her, but Helia is great support. Now, he's by her side protecting her, carrying her books, but the question is:

_Is anyone really dating?_

"Tecna?" Ms. Griselda called

"Here" and I went back to my own thing, then a note was set on my desk by Flora. In confusion, I stared at her, but she only shrugged. On the front of the college-ruled paper, was my name in neat cursive. It read:

Dear Tecna,

I know you probably don't want to hear from me because all of this is 'my fault,' but please bare with me! I am truly sorry, I've never wanted any of this to happen, I had thoughts, but they are just the creaking of a rusty gate coming into my mind! Promises, all promises! I miss my best friends! I messed up, believe me! Please, take this into consideration.

With All Love and Respect,

Bloom

I slowly closed the letter in shock. Wow. I know she's sorry, but two people are dead because of one simple little fight _she_ started, but I guess she can't really be blamed.

I opened the rings in my binder and slipped a piece of paper out, then wrote:

Dear Bloom,

I understand that everything is out of line. Not everyday you see:

a fist fight between two sets of best friends, four kids running away in woods, going to the office, having a search party for your friends, one almost dies by contaminated water, her father thinks her crush is trying to kill her, two of their fathers won't let them date their best friends which is also their secret love, the plan they set up back fires, six people get hit by a drunk driver, they are all seriously injured, but their love life, who is dead! I know this can't be all your fault, but it all started with you! Eventually, you'll be forgiven, but right now I'm not so sure with it.

Sincerely,

Tecna

I examined where Ms. G was looking before I passed it over to Flora, who passed it to Aisha, who passed it to Nabu, to Sky, to Bloom.

She hesitated to open it, like she was afraid of what was written. Her eyes shut, and peeked when the letter was open. I blinked, but when I did a loud slap. Ms. Griselda had smacked Bloom's desk with the yardstick in her hand. Bloom was breathing heavily, guess that scared the heck out of her! Griselda picked up the paper, which was lying on the desk after Bloom threw it in the air.

"No passing notes in my classroom! Would you like me to read aloud?" Bloom quickly shook her head back and forth, but I nodded in delight. Musa and Stella have really rubbed off on me! Griselda gave me a blank look, but opened the paper and read it word-by-word.

Mitzi slammed her hands on her desk and stood up, "Brandon and Riven are not dead, idiots! I saw them earlier, they are perfectly fine and so are Bella and Lusa!" Flora's mouth dropped open.

"They... they are alive? They're alive!" Flora cheered, usually she would have clapped, but it would be a little complicated... poor thing.

"Shut it No Hand, I was talking to Bloom and Tecna!"

"Don't you dare talk to Flora like that!" Helia screamed, jumping out of his seat, and pointing to Mitzi. This was very illogical for Helia to be so aggressive!

"Mitzi! Report to Ms. Faragonda, now! Helia sit," she motioned to his seat. Helia pouted by crossing his arms, but that pout was wiped away when Flora thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, but thanks. It means a lot." she cooed

Timmy sighed out loud and glued his eyes onto his desk to proceed with his reading. What was wrong? I watched him with a frown.

"Now, let's continue with class , shall we?" she stated with slight annoyance in her voice.

School felt like it would never end! After, last period I met Timmy up at his car that he rewired with his own little cool touches! I knew there was a reason I liked him so much. Our dream was to become inventors together! T&T Service. I really liked the idea, and I'm pretty positive that we'd be able to fulfill our dream since we were the smartest in the school and nothing less than straight A+ students!

"Are you ready, Tecna?" he asked, adjusting his glasses

I grinned and nodded, then jumped in the passenger's seat. I made sure I had my seatbelt on and adjusted my seat as far from the air bag as possible.

"Are you okay, Tech?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Timmy, I'm fine, you can never be to safe, though. Well, at least _now _I know that..." I trailed off. Is what Mitzi said true? No, no, it can't be. They're gone. It would be illogical for them to be back. Besides, Mitzi probably just wanted attention or to force herself to believe that Brandon is still breathing and walking the earth.

"Sh, sh, sh. We want to get our minds off it." his finger made it's way over my lips to shush me. I nodded and he began to drive. We drove in silence, until we pulled up to _Mcdonalds_ after it had been remodeled.

I giggled, "I love how you always take me here!"

"We can go somewhere else if you like..." his voice had a hint of disappointment

"No, no! I love it here, it's like our tradition whenever we we little and my dad would bring us after school!"

He laughed, "How could I forget?" I was going to answer, but he took my hand and I could feel the sparks!

He walked us in the fast food restaurant, lost the grip on my hand, and ordered my usual, Southern Chicken Sandwich and he ordered an Angus Deluxe. We sat down outside; it was warm, birds chirping, cool breeze blowing, sun rays... which reminded me of Stel.

"Timmy?" I asked, trying to stop thinking about it.

"Yeah Tech?"

"So, we've been through three days of school and picture day is next week, are you going to be in the yearbook club?"

He laughed, "If you are."

"I am! Seven years in a row!" I exclaimed as I dipped a fry in ketchup and took a bite.

"Can't wait. I wonder who is going to win best couple," he stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I raised my eyebrows. _Did he just call us... a... couple?_

"Wha... what?"

"Don't we get to decide on that?"

"Well... yes."

"Then who will it be?"

"I... I don't know..." I answered, still flabbergasted

"Are you okay, Tecna?"

I cleared my throat, "Um... sure. Fine."

"Wait, you didn't think I meant-"

"No! I don't know... I guess I did."

He adjusted his glasses, "I didn't, but why were you so shocked. Do you _not_ like me?"

"No... no, it's just-"

"Oh I understand."

"No, Timmy! I-"

"It's okay Tecna, I know what you mean't."

"No-" but it was too late, he was heading to the door.

"See you later, Tecna..." he mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"No! Timmy!" I yelled, making heads turn. "I... I didn't mean it."

Tears swelled up in my eyes and I did something I never thought I'd do. I ran after him. I got the guts to run after him.

"Timmy Tech! You listen to me!" his eyes widened. Whoa, _I _just yelled at him

"What Tecna?" his voiced dripped with annoyance.

I was going to tell him how I felt, but something completely different came out, "I need you to take me home..."

"Sure..." his voice cracked. My heart was just unplugged. No, it wasn't unplugged... it was... broken. Illogical! What am I saying? What did I just just say to him? It's too late, though. How can I fix this!? By now, Timmy was in the car waiting on me to get in. It was already cranked, and I could hear him tapping his fingers on the console, trying to overcome his small amount of patience.

I slid into the seat, and when he put his hand on the ignition... I did it.

* * *

**A/N I told you there would be Tecna and Timmy! What do you think she did? c; The next chapter will catch up with the present. It'll be Flora filled and you won't believe what she does next! Props to Flora! You'll find out. You rock!**


End file.
